


Lie Back and Think of Not Being Slaughtered

by thescouticus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A pairing no one asked for, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anticlimatic Sex, Awkward First Times, Bulges and Nooks, First Time, Hesitations, Lie Back and Think of England Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, No orgasm, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Work, Sex for Favors, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescouticus/pseuds/thescouticus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri runs into Dualscar. He doesn't want to die, so he makes a deal, and loses his virginity, and Dualscar decides he's worth keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Back and Think of Not Being Slaughtered

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something no one asked for.

Kankri was fairly certain that the captain of the ship- Dualscar, he's been called, but to him, but Cronus pops up eternally in the back of his mind. They could be the same person, if not for the missing scars on his forehead, replaced but long, painful-looking gashes across his face- was well aware that he was not actually a prostitute. At least, not in the traditional sense. Technically what he was doing now made him one, trading sex for safety, but he did not truly consider himself one. Circumstance had simply forced his hand, the only thing he had to trade at the moment was his body, and given his lack of penchant for manual labor, well...

This was his only real option.

This did not count as breaking his vow, he decided as Dualscar slipped into the room, voyage apparently underway neatly, with a tray, a large decanter of wine obvious on it, and some not particularly pleasant-looking stew. He poured the wine into a pair of crystal goblets, deeply carved with elaborate designs. Highblood luxuries.

Kankri looked at the wine for a moment as it was offered to him, and took it. It was going to be a night of things that he would not normally do anyways, he might as well indulge himself a bit, perhaps ease the pain involved in what they would be doing, given the fact that he had never even touched himself in those places.

He took a sip and grimaced at the metallic bitterness and slight burn in his throat, Cronus- no, Dualscar- chuckling at him, “'S a bit stronger than vwhat you're used to, eh, laddie?” He pouted a moment, then tipped back the rest of the glass. As if Kankri could not handle something. Even if it was alcohol. Currently his only experience with alcohol was Porrim's cheap boxed wine, when she managed to convince him to drink it.

It brought a little pang of homesickness, the memory of that. He'd never see her again, most likely. What he wouldn't do for his night to consist of gossiping about their friends- once he was drunk enough, of course- and ending up cuddling on her couch, tipsy and slightly nauseous and resting his head on her breasts. Actually, right now he'd do quite a bit for even one of her exuberant breasts-in-your-face hugs.

He takes the decanter and pours himself another glass, drinking it down just as quickly as the first, and then places himself on the bed, and Dualscar stops him before he can go about removing his shirt. “Vwhoa there, lad. Vwe'wve got all night. Don't rush it.” 

The grin on Dualscar's face is almost lecherous as he adds on, with a waggle of his eyebrows, putting an arm around Kankri, “Plus, I vwanna enjoy that tight little body 'a yours...”

He can feel the tips of his ears go red as he stutters out random syllables, trying to come up with some sort of coherent response, good god, his face must be as red as the wine, he can feel it.

“Awv, s'alright...” he leans in and gives one of his horns a soft kiss, “I like 'em bashful, 'specially when they're as cute as you...” There's no actual feeling in his horns, but the gesture doesn't go unrecognized. Kankri worries his lip with his half-blunt fangs, his mouth suddenly dry, tensing in Dualscar's grip.

When his vocal chords fail to produce anything but weak 'um's, Dualscar takes it upon himself to finish off his glass of wine, placing it on the nightstand, and gently press Kankri down onto the mattress, and Kankri's never felt so vulnerable in his life.

He looks up at Dualscar, his eyes wide, sinking in that they are truly doing this. He is about to lose his virginity. Dualscar looks him over, more than a little hungrily, and good god does that make his conscious of every bit of his body, the pudge on his stomach and his chest and his rear and his thighs, covered right now, but what if Cronus- good God he looked like Cronus-, Dualscar- didn't like it? What if he took offense to the fact that he had risked his own safety quite a bit offering protection, and what he had traded was for Kankri's frail, slightly pudgy, body, with its stretch marks and the cellulite on his thighs from lack of exercise, this was a terrible idea.

Dualscar's gaze gets back up to his face, and turns concerned, “Babe, you alright?”

He nods, “Yes. I am perfectly fine. You may keep going.” he stumbles over the words a little bit, but this was technically a business transaction. He had bought sex with Kankri, in exchange for protection on his ship. It was up to Kankri to uphold his end of the bargain, and spread his legs for Dualscar.

Dualscar leans in and mouths at his neck softly, and Kankri bares it for him. This is apparently a bigger deal for trolls on Alternia than it is for trolls on Beforus, because Dualscar smirks against his neck, it strikes Kankri as odd that he can feel and discern that, and proceeds to scrape his teeth across the skin of his neck, sending a little shiver up Kankri's spine. He inhales deeply, and Dualscar repeats the action, it seems that he mistook that shiver and the noise as one of pleasure.

He makes his way, kissing, and licking, and nipping his way down Kankri's neck, now fairly free to get to with him having shed the bright sweater in favor of his t-shirt underneath it. The sweater was far too conspicuous. Bright red might be the favored color for the Empire, but it was still a bright color, and no one wore bright colors but particularly distinguished aristocrats. Finally, he lets Kankri sit up to take his shirt off and get on with this.

He seems to almost giggle at Kankri as he does, and he's very confused, until he watches Dualscar taking off his own shirt by yanking it off by the back of the neck around his horns, and remembers the little cross-arm twist he does is a 'girl thing', in Porrim's words.

Dualscar does seem to mind though, because he presses Kankri back down onto the platform and cups his little rumble spheres, an unfortunate side effect of being chubby, and that... That thumb over his nipple actually felt kind of nice? He feels himself inhale sharply as Dualscar flicks his fingertips over the peak of both, and looks up at him.

“Ya like that, laddie?”

When Kankri only averts his eyes and shrugs, he grins and lower his mouth onto one, and that... Okay, that just feels weird. Overwhelming. Like his brain doesn't know how to sort through all of this sensory data and turn it into feelings of pleasure. His underwear is starting to get sticky regardless, nook starting to lubricate, and he recognizes the feeling of his body becoming aroused, his nipples hardening as Dualscar continues to play with them.

A little noise passes out of his lips as Dualscar rolls one between his teeth, whether out of pleasure or protest, Kankri's not really sure, and the Captain takes it as a cue to slide his hand down and gently cup the mutant's nook in his hand, running his fingers over the folds through his leggings, making his heart skip a beat.

His eyes go wide, and he stares down at Dualscar, who is now feeling up the area, a broad grin on his face as they both feel how easily Kankri's briefs and leggings slide against his nook, slick-wet with his preparatory fluids. “You're wet.” he states, pulling his fingers up with the intention of showing Kankri his own fluids.

And pauses as he sees the color spread across his fingers, not even rust red.

Bright candy-like red, the color of patriotism to the Empire and of blinded eyes alike.

Dualscar stares, tilts his head, eyeballing it, and realization dawns in his eyes, and Kankri closes his eyes, bracing for possible murder, possible other negative consequences for his actions, possible nullification of their agreement because their slurry couldn't be donated when the drones came around, if that was what he wanted.

“Vwell, I can certainly see vwhy you vwanted out the port nowv.”

Kankri averts his eyes, ashamed like he'd never had to be before, about his blood, and shifts uneasily.

Dualscar rubs it between his fingers, and proceeds to lick it off, apparently pleasantly surprised by the taste, judging by his face. Kankri cringes.

“That's hot.” he decides, and sucks it off his fingers with a loud slurping noise, and grins, tugging down Kankri's leggings. “Tastes like cherries.”

He thought he was vulnerable before, on his back below Dualscar, but this is even moreso, as Dualscar tugs his legs apart, and looks his up and down, the folds of his reproduction slit parted, showing off his cherry-red nook, bulge starting to poke out, and he wants to hide them, but he knows Dualscar wants to see, so he nervously tucks his arms up near his shoulders as Dualscar stares at him, pupils dilated.

“God, you're so fuckin' pretty...” Dualscar breathes out and shifts.

Kankri closes his eyes and waits, waiting for Dualscar's bulge at his nook, but instead, he feels something... moist? and looks down, to find Dualscar tracing his nooklips with his tongue, and oh.

OH.

That. That is quite the sensation there. It's softer than he would have expected, not at all like one of his guilty pleasure romance novels from Beforus lead him to believe, almost tickling, and he feels his nook tense in reply, tightening around nothing. The motion must have made some difference on the outside, because Dualscar chuckles and licks a long, firm line up it, gently parting the lips with his fingers. 

It's not too bad, as Dualscar laps at the slit, and his nook gushes little by little as it's given stimulation. Mostly simply weird, until he gives a firm lick up, pressing his tongue down on the very top of his nook, on the little nub there, and his legs twitch as if shocked, gasping.

That's a lot more pleasurable than before, but it's too much. It's making him want to wriggle away from that tongue. Too much, too soon, if he was going to climax here, he would do it so quick, but he doesn't want to do that, and it's still too much, like it would hurt instead of feeling good like it was supposed to. Not that he would know. Orgasms were very much not a celibate experience.

Dualscar decides that his nook is wet enough, apparently, or he's had enough of the flavor, or something, because he pulls back with a grin, Kankri's fluids dripping from his chin, candy-red, and Kankri swears he can feel the slickness in his asscrack, which isn't a pleasant sensation, and leans down to kiss him, Kankri's own fluids on his lips.

Well, Kankri would have protested in disgust, but his mind is otherwise occupied as a finger slides into his nook. He whines into Dualscar's mouth, tensing, and doesn't realize how hard he's clenching down on that digit until there's no more mouth on his and he hears, “Hey, relax babe. Tighter than the Grand Highblood's vwaste chute down here...” in Dualscar's most soothing voice.

He takes a deep breath and concentrates, forcibly relaxing the muscles in the area, making himself looser around the finger. It feels smaller inside of him as he relaxes, and Dualscar praises him softly, whispering in his ear about how nice he feels around that finger, how nice and warm and soft he is inside, and slides another in. This one gives him an uncomfortable stretching sensation, not quite a burn, but close.

He concentrates on keeping his breathing steady as that sensation slowly dissipates, Dualscar still cooing into his ear, and sliding another one inside of him. There's another stretching sensation, and this one lasts a little longer. He can feel every quiver of his muscles as they adjust, and continue to move as Dualscar starts to scissor and bend his fingers, his nook slowly, painstakingly slowly from Kankri's point of view, relaxes around his fingers.

A noise escapes him when the fingers retract, and enter with a third. It's squeaky and tense, clearly discomfort, and Dualscar lowers his head, flicking a nipple with his tongue, between his lips. It distracts a little, and he makes a little sympathetic noise when he doesn't respond with immediate relaxing and pleasure. Dualscar's next words are almost an accusation. “... You newver done this before, havwe you, babe?”

His face goes red, he knows, even in the dim light, from the sudden heat building up in his cheeks, and he admits, “... No, sir. I'm a virgin.”

The smile that spreads on Dualscar's face is intimidating, especially from someone with three fingers in his nook, all sharp teeth, like a meowbeast who had stumbled into some particularly delicious cream. “Vwell, vwell, vwell. Lucky me. I thought you would've used this little treasure between your legs several times over by now.”

He swallows as the fingers retract from his nook, and Dualscar props himself up on his elbows, barely bothering to tease before starting to push inside of him. Kankri realizes what's happening, that he's getting right to it, a little too late for any real protest, any 'wait, can we slow down for a second?' It's pressing inside, and Kankri's too stunned to say anything.

Nothing comes to his lips, because he realizes that his virginity is gone, just like that, just a slight intake of breath, an uncomfortable stretching sensation, an almost-pain-like feeling, and then Dualscar's satisfied groan as he presses in deep, and a smile against his neck. “Fuck, babe, you're so fuckin' tight...”

He slowly, slowly blinks and adjusts to the feeling of a bulge inside of him, lashing lazily as Dualscar seems to savor the sensation of being inside. He's not sure what the trigger is, but eventually Dualscar puts his hand on Kankri's hip, and starts to move, slow and steady.

He takes a few deep breaths, and tries to distract himself. It doesn't quite work. He's on his back, with lips at his neck, and above him Dualscar is fucking. What he's fucking is the lower half of his body. It cannot be called making love or hate, there is neither of those strong emotions, not nearly that much intimacy. Nor can it be called rape, it's nothing here that he didn't agree to. Copulating is wrong, this isn't for the purposes of reproduction. The term 'fucking' will have to do. He tries to think of what they used to tell those up for reproductive culling, chosen to pick up the slack in the slurry. Lie back and think of the Empire.

He stares at the ceiling, and Dualscar fucks him, moving Kankri's hip with the hands on it and not protesting his lack of participation. It's a while before Dualscar groans- he can tell it's about to happen, all of a sudden his bulge started flailing hard inside- and empties himself, Kankri's seedflap sucking in the material.

Well, at least he wasn't expected to climax, as the receiving partner. When he empties himself, the genetic material will be expelled from his body either way, with or without an orgasm. Dualscar never truly needed to know.

Dualscar catches himself, then flops onto his back, catching his breath and idly tugging Kankri into his arms. They're muscled arms, strong. He's a powerful troll. It's odd. He's used to seeing seadweller power as misguided care, instead of a genuine threat. The troll pulls out what Kankri recognizes as a cigarette and lights it, and all of a sudden Kankri is really glad that Cronus didn't actually smoke those things.

The smell of the burning tobacco is putrid.

Once he taken a few drags, Dualscar finally starts to speak again. “What's yer name again, laddie?”

“Kankri, sir.”

“Kankri, huh?” he takes another drag, “Vwell, a nook like that, I guess yer actually vworth the money it takes to feed ya. Vwelcome to the crewv.”


End file.
